gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 610
Summary The Liberation Army fleet struggles to understand what is going on with the spaceships, detecting abnormalities and realizing that their communications with their fellow soldiers had been cut off. They realized that the Armstrong Cannon wasn't for shooting the Army but for releasing a virus. Near the cannon, the machines, Kintoki and Tama continue to pour energy into it. Tama thinks back to before the battle, where Gengai reveals that the virus actually came from nano-machines, called Bees, that once released, float into the atmosphere, land on machines, inject a virus to control them, and then physically destroy their circuitry, immobilizing them. He notes that this will force the Amanto Army to fight using simpler weapons on open fields but then adds that they must create a barrier over the entire country for protection against the Army's advances. This unfortunately means that all machines within the barrier will be destroyed, including the country's own. The cannon must also gather energy from all over to make it run for approximately twenty minutes for effectiveness plus the cannon itself will be infected by the Bees after about ten minutes after activation. Kintoki interrupts and responds that Gengai will need him and Tama to take control after the cannon goes haywire as the two had a higher resistance to the Bees and were the most advanced machines he had. He enthusiastically agrees, tired of having spent all of his time underground since the Kintama Arc building the cannon as well as getting revenge on Gintoki by saving the world first. Tama assured the worried Gengai that they understood how much love and care the Edo inventor had for his machines and that they know their existence is to serve a purpose to people. In the present, the tanks shut down and the ships and Takemikazuchi start to crash into the city with the Yorozuya, Shinsengumi, and Oniwabanshuu watching and running to the cannon's location. Gengai ignores Gintoki's radio inquiries on what is happening and watches his robots malfunction and collapse one by one. He wonders why all his robots decided to stoically sacrifice themselves. He admits that he wouldn't have been upset if Tama and Kintoki had refused his plan; he didn't care if they served no purpose or were junk, they were his friends that he would have gladly died right beside. He falls to his knees in anguish and apologies. Inside the control orbs, an exhausted Kintoki is surprised that the machine-loving Gengai would throw that away to stop a war, placing his creations in something worse than death. But adds there's no point in second guessing and asks if Tama had said her goodbyes. The tired maid answers that there was no need; if they weaken the army, then the earthlings will win. Everything taken or destroyed, the humans will return and she believes that they will see each other again. Kintoki agrees as Tama adds that the humans were the ones that had changed Kintoki. Kintoki and Tama declare that their lives and this world will be up to the humans before using all their power to shoot the Bees into space, where they started to infect the space fleet. As Tama struggles to leave the orb, she thinks back to how originally she was fulfilling her duty as a machine, an elaborate screw. But now she was filled with such "useless" data, becoming covered in oil. She believe that there was no need for goodbyes but there was one last thing she wished to do. She takes out her special screw and tearfully thanks everyone for being her friend before following the rest of the robots and Kintoki and collapses. As Gengai hugs her still form, a narrator declares that on this day, machines chose to stop being machines and became something purposeless, friends. Characters * Altana Liberation Army **Enshou (cameo) *Hiraga Gengai *Tama *Sakata Kintoki *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Shinsengumi (cameo) **Kondou Isao (cameo) **Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) **Okita Sougo (cameo) * Oniwabanshuu (cameo) **Hattori Zenzou (cameo) **Sarutobi Ayame (cameo) *Shimura Tae (cameo) *Otose (cameo) *Catherine (cameo) Category:Chapters